Cant Happen
by Barbie-rose
Summary: The less gross versian of Whats happening. Read and review First fanfic xox


**_Hey you guys if you like this story please review so i know to write another chapter THANKS xox_**

Emmett Pov

I am so bored there is absalutly nothing to do!  
Edward and Bella are `hunting' so they say and Alice and Rose shopping,Esme and Carlisle are shopping for food for Jacob and Nessie and Jasper is..... Wait where is Jasper?

He was here when everyone left! I`ll call his cell ".Ring" he left it behind.

Maybe hes hunting I sat there confused for 20 minutes.  
Hmm...Ohh look a footy games on.

***********************************************

"Hey we`re home!,Ohh hey Baby" Rose was in a good mood

Alice came in worried"Emmett,"  
"Yeah Alice wassup?"  
"Have you seen Jazz?"  
"No, I was calling him all afternoon,He left his phone here."  
"Thats weird"

In seconds everyone was trying to comfort Alice.

"Alice,Love" calmed Esme" Didnt you have any visions today?"

"No,I was too busy shopping with Rose.. I sho-" Replied Alice,I bet if she could cry she would.

"Oh My Gosh,I think i am losing my power"

"Love its impossible"Soothed Carlisle.

"Yeah come on we will go look for him!" Said Rose "No we cant Rose,If he wants us he would come back" I replied

Edward and Bella came running through the door so fast I was shocked.

"What happened? Alice whats wrong" asked Edward,Gently holding Alices hand.  
"Its Jazz,Hes gone!"

*  
Renesmee POV

I slowly walked out of the school yard trying to keep up with my human friends Stacy and Clairina.

"Ok well we have to go,Bye Renesmee" They let a little smile.

There was Jacob, as promised to wait for me.

I got into the car,he kissed me tenderly more tender then usual.  
"Hey babe,I missed you" he said kindly "I missed you too."

As we drove up the driveway to my house We walked in the door hand in hand so close i could feel the heat off his body.

Alice was sad,Why....

Dad came over to me and explained Uncle Jasper was gone.  
I burst out crying,Jacob took me up stairs,we just reached my door we walked in and since it was late i put on my PJs and hopped into bed. i felt jacobs warmth next to me as we drifted off to sleep

I fell asleep dreaming of my hopfully future husband Jacob. I felt his warm breath on me it was soothing.

*  
Jasper POV

I must keep going

Nearly there

Where am i going is probably what Alice is thinking i cant go back!  
I must move on I cant hurt the family anymore.  
Everytime there is human blood out of Jacob or Renesmee I go crazy,I cant put them through going to Denali to join the Voultari.

Alice POV

I keep trying to have a vision,but its not working all i see is Renesmee and Jacob.  
I sat there thinking,bored

I suppose i will check my emails.  
Hmm,no one is online thats weird.

I had another vision!  
It wasnt about Jacob or Nessie

*****Vision*****  
"I must keep going" he thought.  
I could only see the back of his head,Who was he?  
"I have to do it for her!"  
Who,WHO i wanted to talk but nothing came out of my He turned around,Ruffled hair,Chisled cheekbone

'Ohh Jasper honey.  
I saw a big town ahead i knew that town i had been there before.  
****End of vision******

Wait thats it, I know where to find Jazz!

Renesmee POV

Hmm whats this?

Ohh I remember aunt Alice put this in here its pregnacy test

Hmm maybe i could try it that would be so funny.

So I tryed it,Wait 3minutes..........OK its says says "arghhhhhh" Positive what the hell that cant be right.

"Jacob!"  
"Yeaha babes"  
"I`m...I`m pregnant!"

We both stared at the turned the box over and read the expiry date.

"What"  
"your Dads gonna find out"

"Babe"Trying not to laugh "how old is this thing?"  
"I dont know,Alice put it in here!"  
"Babe,its from 1990,Its so old"

I was so embaressed.

At that moment dad ran in."What the hell is going on in here!"  
What was I going to say to an over protective dad? Oh dad im pregnent but its ok it only leads to a baby and by the way im only 16!!!!

"Uhh..Umm....D-d-dont worry dad it was an ,um,expired tester!"

"why were you using a pregnacy testy thing anyway?"  
"I dont know i just wanted to know what it would say"  
"Humffpp ok ,But you keep your hands off her you DOG!"

Alice POV

"Family meeting no-" I yelled from the living room

Before I even got to finish, everyone was in the room.

"I know where Jazz is."  
"Alice,love where" asked Carlisle

"He,has gone to join the Voultari in Italy!" continued Edward"i read his mind"

"But why would he leave her?" Esme soothed

Rose came down stairs"Alice do you want to go shopping?"

"Rosalie,"Hissed Edward"Dont you realise there are more important things then shopping."

"I just thought tha...." "You thought nothing Rose, just go up stairs and fix your hair or something!"Replied Edward

Ring..Ring..Ring

Emmetts phone rang "Yo,sup homie,Oh my...."  
"Who is it,Babe" asked Rosalie Jeez does she have to be such a nosy bitch!

"Umm yes hang on i will goto my room"  
"Whats he talking about"Wispered Bella

Edward had a big grin on his face

Edward POV

"Whats he talking about?" Bella asked me I just smiled

"Why does he have a smile on his face? Why isnt he saying anything,Why is Emmett going to his bedroom? ,Ohh Carlisle looks damn fine in those clothes,Jeez I havent had sex for ages damn you Rose,Oh crap Edward can hear me." I could here everyones thoughts over and over its started to annoy me.

Emmett came running down the stairs so fast it scared us all.  
"Guess what,The Voultari have Jasper."  
"How is that Good?"I asked

"He has been eating too many humans, so we have to go get him"

Everyone burst out laughing except Me and Alice

"Omg,Lets go get Jazz"Alice said enthusiasticly

Alice POV

I jumped in my yelow , bella and Carlisle in the car too.

Emmett,Rose and Esme in the jeep.

We drove to the airport. Got the nest plane to Denali

"where is he now Ally?" asked Emmett always trying to be so cool

"hes in a dungeon"

"ohh poor boy"said Esme she is always so sweet

6 hours later

We all got off the plane, we got in a taxi/Cab "To Denali,My good sir." explained Carlisle  
"Sure sir"  
We got to Denali quick. we all split into groups, Me rose and Emmett and Bella,Carlise,Esme and Edward.

Emmett wanted to goto the shops for some unknown reason.

Emmett POV

Jasper told me he could easily escape the dungeon.

And said to meet him at the World Shop Alls. the closest store to Denali

"Emmett! Shh we cant let them know we are here"

"yeah man"  
"How are we gonna get outta here?"

We ran out of the shop quickly and got Alices porche and sped our way out of here

We got on a plane.

Alice POV

Still no visions and its been 8 hours now where is Emmett?

"Love, I think we should just go home"Esme suggested  
Carlisle booked the plane tickets

***Back Home***

Jasper POV

I feel really bad about running away but now Em and I are home I can suprise my Pixie wife

I heard a car door slam "who would have taken my Porc- ARGHHHHH" Thats my wifes scream i went to run out the door but emmett stopped me.  
"dude dont,i want to suprise her!"

I heard the door slam shut and foot steps into the lounge where i was sitting.

I heard bags drop and running towords the lounge

Alice cam over and screamed "Jasper,Babe!"

"Im sorry love"

everyone came and hugged me we were a family again!

Renesmee POV

I was so glad we were a family again but could the day get any better.  
Jacob propsed to me....


End file.
